thrivegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Nation Editor
Nation Editor The Nation Editor is one of Thrive's five editors. It is unlocked after the player's race forms structured societies or nations (in the Society Stage), and is used to determine exactly how the nation is structured. From the Nation Editor, the player will be able to dictate what form of government the nation uses, how its culture is defined, and what idiosyncrasies govern its interaction with other nations. In Strategy Mode, most changes made in the editor are quickly enacted in the player's nation (some settings in the government section may change this). However, some changes may cause instability or revolt. For ease of use and organisation, this editor is broken up into sections. The sections are as follows. 'Economy' This section deals with the resources and economy of the nation. Under this Section the player will find a summary of all the resources present in their nation, as well as their amounts and qualities. At the top of the resource summary, there will be a drop down box for selecting a currency. Any resource or Tech Object can be selected as a currency, but it will have negative effects if the object chosen is too common or scarce. Also under the Economy Section is the Technology Summary. Under this heading, the player can find all their discovered researches, as well as what research areas (or specific research after scientific method) they are currently producing research towards. Also under this summary will be the list of all the Tech Objects and Function Parts that the player's nation has the knowledge in creating. Alongside the Resource Summary and Technology Summary, the player can find a panel for Education in their nation. This will be a drop down list containing all the options for education in your nation, along with the bonuses (positive and negative) that they provide. The last panel in the Economy Section is the Media Panel. This panel outlines through what Tech Objects news is spread (if none, then the default option is "word of mouth"), as well as the government's approach to media. The main article on the Economy Section can be found here: NE - Economy Section. 'Society' This section deals with the society and structure of society in the player's nation. It contains the Panels for "Religion", "Social and Welfare", "Aesthetics and Entertainment" and "Ethics" as well as the "Importance Sliders". Under the Religion Panel, there is a list of all the religions present in the player's nation, the percentage of the population that follows them, and their traits and bonuses. Under the Social and Welfare Panel, the player can find a list of the Social Programs currently present in their nation. These Social and Welfare Programs all have bonuses (+ & -), and can be illegalized or funded with resources or currency. Under the panel for Aesthetics and Entertainment, the player will find a table of all the arts, styles, sports and celebrations that are present in the nation. The player can view, outlaw or fund any of these. The Importance Sliders are a set of adjustable sliders that deal with what aspects of society your people value. The Sliders will be "Production", "Science", "Religion", "Health" and "Military". The sum of all the combined values will be 100, and can be spread across the sliders however the player wishes with obvious bonuses. The main article on the Society Section can be found here: NE - Society Section. 'Government' This section deals with the running of the nation. It contains options for "Leaders", "Legislation", "Power", "Domestic Policy" and "Foreign Policy". The Leaders Panel will have a dropdown box for the number of leaders, as well as the method by which they are selected. The Legislation Panel is nearly identical, but cannot be set to a value of one. Under the Power Panel, there will be three sliders: Leaders, Legislation and People. These will be used to manipulate the Balance of Power. Under the Domestic Policy, the player can find the sliders for "Economic Freedoms", "Personal Freedoms" and "Religious Freedoms". As new researches are discovered, these sliders can be manipulated to better shape the player's nation. Under Foreign Policy, the player can view their current trade relations with every nation that they are in contact with. The main article on the Government Section can be found here: NE - Government Section. 'Culture' This section deals with the culture of the Nation. It is hoped that this section of the nation editor will allow for an in-depth gaming experience for those less interested in the military aspect of civilisation. In this section the player can create and edit the specifics of the sports, arts and celebrations present in their nation as well as make changes to the cultural themes and caste systems within their nation. As such, this section will have headings for 'Caste Systems', 'Events and Entertainment' and 'Cultural Theme'. The Events and Entertainment Mini-Editor will involve a system of using keyframes, timelines and movement designation to create custom animations for Sports, Arts and Celebrations. There will also be options for the triggers to such events, or for the castes, buildings and places most often associated with this event or entertainment. The final heading deals with the Cultural Theme. This is the overarching theme of the nation, and allows the player to relate the key ethic or value of their nation to certain Earth Nations. For instance, some suggested choices for this are: Honor (similar to Japan, Sparta), Love (Medieval Europe) and Liberty (America). The main article on the Culture Section can be found here: NE - Culture Section. Category:Editors